<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Samurai's Lonely Night by kkulbeoloppa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361200">A Samurai's Lonely Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbeoloppa/pseuds/kkulbeoloppa'>kkulbeoloppa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Iori's is a samurai, It's a lil smutty I guess :'), Kagema AU, M/M, Prostitute AU?, Riku is a kagema, Samurai AU, Set in the Edo Period, but not really, one shot!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbeoloppa/pseuds/kkulbeoloppa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone samurai walked in the cold rain before making eye contact to a fellow kagema on display, whose eyes burned bright red, igniting a small flame in his cold heart. It didn't take long for Iori to fall for that tempting gaze, like a moth attracted to a dazzling flame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Samurai's Lonely Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drizzling rain was cold for the lone samurai walking along the streets of Yoshiwara, carrying only his long blade and a few gold coins in his pocket. He was wearing a sheer layer of fabric, meant to provide him warmth. Iori let out a long sigh.</p><p>“It’ll be awhile before I get any work… or any money,'' he mumbled to himself as the rain left imprints on his clothing.</p><p>The loud sounds of women moaning in the building next to him made him huff in annoyance. Iori doesn’t have any fond memories when it came to ordering prostitutes. He was forced to buy one when his drunken co-worker recommended him to try one “for the experience”. The woman was loud and pushy, immediately forcing his clothes off when he walked in the room, leaving him no room to breathe. He ran away right after she tried untying his hakama. Needless to say, it was embarrassing for Iori, having to run out of the small room half naked, leaving a completely naked woman wailing for him to come back. He breathed out a loud sigh. The sound of rain hitting the concrete calmed his heart as the sound of women moaning seem to get louder and louder in the building beside him.</p><p> Soon, he walked past the display of prostitutes sitting prettily in a neat row. His eye caught a young boy with bright red hair, his equally red yukata slipping off his shoulders showing off the smooth pale skin under it. Iori couldn’t help but stare at the alluring young boy who stared back at him with fiery red eyes.</p><p>“Um… sir, would you like a prostitute?” Iori didn’t realise he was staring at the boy when he turned face to face to meet the old man who looked at him with hopeful eyes.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Before Iori could protest, the old man continued, “That boy you were gazing at is a kagema. He used to be a kabuki actor! Though... his acting days for him are over.” The old man was slightly chubby, with thinning hair combed back to look presentable, but his tattered clothes said otherwise.</p><p>“What happened to him?”, Iori questioned the chubby man as he continued staring into those bright, red eyes.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you order him and ask him for yourself. And perhaps... spend a nice, long night with him as well.” The chubby, old man quirked up his eyebrow. Iori could only huff as he took out the last of his gold coins and handed it to the old man. The old man eagerly counted the money and smiled at Iori once he was done.</p><p>“Please wait for a few minutes sir, we’ll get your rooms ready for the night.” The old man bumbled in the building awkwardly.</p><p>A few minutes later, the red haired boy stood up and exited the display case. Iori stared at the young boy as he walked away, huffing once the boy was out of his sight. He tousled his hair in annoyance, “I had to go and waste my money huh... I can barely afford next week's meals, let alone this week.” Bystanders around him only stared at the young samurai mumbling by himself, messing his hair even more as the seconds pass.</p><p>A few seconds later, the old man looked from behind the sliding doors and ushered Iori in, “Please come in sir." They walked through long hallways, passing several rooms each containing a woman and a man inside. The sound of woman moaning and squealing in delight could be heard through the thin shoji doors, a soft flush appeared on the young samurai’s face as the sounds continued getting louder and louder.</p><p>“Here’s your room sir. Your kagema is waiting inside,” The old man slowly slid the door open for Iori to enter.</p><p>Inside, the red-haired boy changed into a pale pink, almost white, kimono adorned with blood red flowers. Iori’s eyes can only widened in awe as the pretty boy sat illuminated by the warm glow of the moon.</p><p>“U-Um, w-what would you like to do first...sir,” The red-haired boy shyly slipped off the pink kimono, showcasing his pale, lean torso. His face flushed a bright red as he could feel Iori stare at his exposed body . Iori could tell that the young boy was nervous since his hands shook as he gripped the pretty kimono, knuckles turning white.</p><p>“I don’t want it.” The boy looked at him, shocked so Iori quickly added. "your body, I mean."</p><p>“Huh?” The young boy could only continue to stare at him in shock, his garments still in his hands, halfway down his body.</p><p>“I don’t want your body. I want your name.” Iori repeated. He stared back at the gleaming red eyes looking at him in wonder.</p><p>“My name? It’s… Riku.” The boy, Riku, looked down in what Iori thought was disappointment, but it was too dark for him to tell.</p><p>“Riku-san… the owner, told me that you used to be a kabuki actor,” Iori walked towards Riku and sat down in front of him, taking hold of the kimono Riku was taking off and gently putting it back on his shoulders.</p><p>“Ah! About that, it’s really nothing sir. I heard you paid quite a lot of money for me, let me pleasure you,” Riku tried to tug the kimono off his shoulders but Iori gripped his shoulders firmly so that the thin piece of clothing wouldn't fall off.</p><p>“Riku-san, I don’t mean to say that your service is bad. It’s just that… you really interested me back at the display, Riku-san. I want to know about you.” Iori moved forward and placed a chaste kiss of the red-hair boys soft lips. “I think... I might have fallen for you, Riku-san.” Dark blue eyes gazed into bright red ones.</p><p>“I… I’m so sorry. I think you’ve mistaken your feelings for something else. I’m just a lowly prostitute… sir, we just met.” Riku’s desperate eyes searched into Iori’s clouded ones, trying to figure out whether the young samurai was joking or not.</p><p>“Please call me Iori, Riku-san.” The samurai pulled him into another kiss, this time, much more passionate. The red-haired boy let out a soft whimper as the samurai let his hands wander all over his body. Iori lowly whispered into Riku’s ears, “Tell me about yourself, Riku-san. I want to know everything.” his soft husky voice sending shivers down Riku’s spine. Riku inched closer to the dark-haired boy, “I-I used to be a kabuki actor.”</p><p>Iori pulled Riku into his lap and started kissing his neck. Riku had to bite back a moan as Iori’s lips left blooming marks on his pale skin. “My troupe sold me off when they were running out of money… “ Iori lightly bit Riku's pretty, pink nipples and slowly dragged the kimono off his shoulders. Riku let out silent moans as Iori's hands travelled along his torso and between his legs. Iori stopped his movements after a while and Riku looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“Riku-san, would you like to run away with me?” The room went quiet. Whatever sounds in the room before was now gone. The two boys who looked at each other in question, illuminated by the moon as it rose higher and higher in the sky.</p><p>“Iori… I don’t think I can. I… if I run away now… I don't know if I can join my troupe again. Yamada-san promised me he’ll come back for me. Iori… please...,” The lithe body in Iori's lap started shaking as tears formed in his eyes. Iori's heart ached for the boy in front of him, as little droplets of water ran down the red-head's porcelain cheeks.</p><p>“Riku-san, I promise that I will protect you. I will protect you from everything, if only you would run away with me.” Riku shook his head, “The troupe is coming back for me Iori. I’ve been waiting for 13 years. I can’t abandon them like that.” Iori gently lifted Riku’s face so his dark blue eyes would stare into Riku’s red ones.</p><p>“Riku-san… I fell in love with you. Please, run away with me.” Iori’s honest eyes seem to gaze into Riku’s soul and Riku lost the ability to say no. With tears in his eyes, he nodded yes to the man in front of him. Iori’s eyes lit up and he pulled Riku into an embrace.</p><p>“Let’s go Riku-san.” Iori gave Riku a chaste kiss before pulling him up and walking towards the window, “Let’s start a new adventure. We’ll run, leave Edo and travel to Ise. We can start a new life there Riku-san.” Riku can only look at Iori, at a loss for words. “I hope you trust me to protect you Riku-san.”</p><p>“I trust you, Iori. It’s just… I’m leaving my troupe behind, I’m leaving everything behind. I don’t know if I can go…” Iori took Riku’s hands in his and gazed into his eyes, “Riku-san, I know you’re waiting for your troupe but… I don’t think they’re coming back. It’s been several years since you’ve worked in this lowly prostitute house. Please come with me. I’ve been wandering aimlessly for years trying to get by doing meager jobs... I need someone by my side. Riku-san, I need you.”</p><p>Riku took a deep breath. “I’ll go with you Iori. Let’s go to Ise”.  Iori breathed out a sigh of relief before bringing him towards the window. “We’ll start a new life together Riku-san. We'll get married in Ise. I love you, Riku.”</p><p>“I love you too, Iori.” Hand in hand, they jumped from the window. Fleeing from the building which used to hold Riku as prisoner. Starting a new journey together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAAA its been a few years since I wrote fan fiction. I tried my best to research about prostitute houses and kagema's in the Edo period so I sincerely apologise if I got anything wrong. I hope you guys enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>